Clockwork
by Destiny CatGod
Summary: Shinji was just a regular boy who enjoyed anime. Knowing that they were just fiction, though was already planted in his mind. What happens one day when he is strangely 'attacked' by a stranger, and put into this new world? Will it be a dream come true? Or a nightmare coming to realization. (Rated T for some mild language to come later on.)


**Hello everyone! Destiny here! Kind of a newbie in the DAL (Date A Live) archive.**

**This is an AU story. Every event up to the ending of season 2 will have already occured in this story.**

**I haven't really estimated a limit on the amount of chapters, so I will just post as I go along.**

**Character not involved: Natsumi (Why? Because I can't find a website to read the light novel on.)**

**Alright, if you are a mostly Light Novel reader, I suggest you watch the anime because i'm sure there are some differences in the anime and Novel.**

**Possible spoilers for those who don't know up to the Second season ending.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (excluding my OC)! I ONLY CLAIM OWNERSHIP FOR THE PLOT OF MY STORY AND ORIGINAL IDEAS!**

* * *

><p>Shinji checked his watch. 2:55 p.m. The homeroom teacher walked into the class.<p>

"Everyone! Sit down!" She exclaimed.

Everyone in the class sat down so the teacher could complete the register. Shinji looked out the window while she called off names. He momentarily tuned her out.

'Man, I really wish I could live in the anime world.' Shinji wishfully thought.

"Shinji!, Shinji!" A loud voice called. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Here!" He shouted.

The bell rang. Everyone got up out of their seats.

"You're dismissed." The teacher said.

Shinji got out of his classroom and started to walk down the hallway. Met up with his friends for a regular talk, and left school. He had to get an early start to walking home.

About two hours later, Shinji reached home.

"I'm home!" He said to nobody in particular.

He ran up his stairs to his room. Nothing was out of place, just as he had left it. Or, so he thought. At a second glance, Shinji noticed something on his computer. Slowly, he made his way to his computer, looking cautiously at the screen. Something was written on it.

'BEHIND YOU' Was what was written on the screen.

Shinji was slightly spooked. As if he was in some sort of cheezy 80's horror movie, he turned around slowly. Something was in front of him or rather, someone. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The person was still there. Shinji knew exactly who it was, he just couldn't believe it.

"But.. you're not supposed to be real!" Shinji frightfully exclaimed.

But, as fate would have it, the unknown figure wasn't up for talks. The floor collapsed under Shinji. He looked up at the figure in absolute horror. He started to lose his feet on the ground. He was slipping into what seemed like a wormhole. The figure kneeled down to Shinji and took his fingers off of the floor one by one. Eventually, Shinji lost his grip and fell into the wormhole. However, as soon as he fell into the wormhole all Shinji saw was a blinding light, then darkness.

Shinji woke up from his ''sleep'' and noticed he had been laying on the ground. He looked around him, only to find that he was standing in a giant crater.

'Did I cause this?' Shinji wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a laser being directly shot at him. He looked up to see his attacker. The AST? Instinctively, he shielded himself with his arm. Suprisingly, he was protected by an electric shield. Did this mean he was now... a spirit? Looking at his appearance, he now donned a top hat, with a blue hoodie and red sneakers. He liked it.

Though something was creepy, he was dressed up as the character he drew in the other world.

'Why did Phantom have to choose me though?' Shinji thought.

There was no time for thinking though, if Shinji was in his character's body that meant he had his character's powers.

"_Casio! Displacer!_" Shinji shouted.

In a flash of light, Shinji teleported to a random place which just happened to be.

"The Fraxinus?" Shinji asked out loud?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of my first Date A Live story. Please give me some feedback, and I hope you like it. More chapter to come and, once again, thank you for reading!<br>**


End file.
